


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hotels, I mean, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, MANLY AS HELL, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: The boys seek refuge in a motel on a particularly cold evening, but Ignis isn't particularly happy with the arrangements and lack of amenities.  Can Noctis save his advisor's foul mood?





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for ignoctweek on tumblr. I didn't get the chance to write as much as I would have liked for the occasion, so I pumped this out really quickly last night.

  
The chilled air outside the confines of the nearly-empty motel had left the four men shivering. Noctis wanted to get the room as quickly as possible, but the attendant behind the window was taking his sweet time. No wonder, because he could feel the hot air from the space heater blowing in his face as he dished out his gil and handed it over. Prompto had it the worst as he bounced in place, attempting to keep his temperature from dropping. Noctis could hear his teeth chattering even though Gladio had lent him his favorite leather jacket.  
  
The Regalia was still being tuned up, and they'd all agreed that it was far too brisk to camp for the night. Not unless they huddled as close to the fire as possible, and likely rolled right into the flames. Even shared body heat could only do so much on nights like these, and it wasn't like Noctis didn't have the cash.  
  
The key finally procured, with an impatient huff sounding from Ignis, and they walked around the other side of the building to their room.  
  
The motel wasn't much warmer. It smelled musty, and the bed creaked with age as Noctis sat down on the edge of the nearest one. The blankets were faded, and the ceiling light flickered somewhat. Ignis immediately turned the thermostat up, muttering something while Prompto found the nearest heating vent and parked by it. Gladio didn't even have any outerwear on, the most unfazed by the cold out of all of them. He took up a seat in one of the chairs that accompanied a small coffee table, the furniture looking a bit too teensy for him.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Noctis asked, to the rather crestfallen looking group. Ignis hadn't sat down yet, his arms crossed, but his emerald gaze discerning as he sized the place up.  
  
"Way better than being outside," Prompto piped, his hands outstretched to catch any incoming air from the vents. "Thanks, Noct."  
  
"It's acceptable," Ignis added, as he had taken a few steps to peek into the small washroom. "At least there's a bath."  
  
"Not everything is the Crown City, I guess," Noctis added. For him, it was fine. Though they may have all been a bit spoiled back home, it was still a bed to sleep in rather than curled up on the floor of their tent.  
  
Gladio didn't have much to say, his broad palms resting on his knees before he got up again with a grunt. "I'm gonna go to that convenient store across the street. Hold the fort?"  
  
Noctis nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
"Hey, I wanna come!" Prompto was already up again, having seemed to make a nearly-instant recovery.  
  
"Weren't you just freezing to death?" Ignis asked, a thin eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nothing some good food can't fix."  
  
Though Ignis was rolling his eyes, Noctis only chuckled. Thinking with his stomach, as his best friend always did. At least he had things to keep him cheerful.  
  
"Don't worry," Gladio said, thumping Prompto on the back. "I'll bring him back alive."  
  
The two were already out the door, leaving Ignis and Noctis to themselves.  
  
Noctis was pulling out his phone when Ignis exhaled a weary sigh. "Well, since I'm spared cooking this evening, I suppose I'll shower before the others return."  
  
Only a nod in response, as his advisor disappeared into the bathroom. Ignis liked being clean. It was nothing new. Even at camp, he was always washing his face before bed. Noctis assumed that was why his skin was so clear.  
  
With his own sigh, one of relief and relaxation, Noctis sprawled on his back in the bed, holding his phone up to play a few rounds of the latest game he'd downloaded. He was only a couple of minutes into the first level when he heard a yelp issue from the bathroom. Noctis dropped his phone, thankfully not on his face, but it thumped onto his chest as he rose with concern.  
  
"Ignis, you ok?"  
  
Without thinking, he got up and swiftly made his way to the bathroom, cracking the door to peek inside. Ignis was standing there, a towel just barely wrapped around his narrow hips, and his up-do flattened and damp. There were droplets down his chest and across his shoulders, as if he'd been sprayed, though the water was off.  
  
"What's up?" Noctis asked, as Ignis clutched his towel a bit more tightly and turned to look at him, his features void of his favored spectacles.  
  
"The water's _bloody cold_ ," he grimaced. "I can't believe they charged for this nonsense."  
  
Noctis winced. The pipes may have frozen from the unexpected cold snap. It had been the closest place, and it was cheap. It was good enough for him and the others, but he knew that Ignis had particular tastes. Not being able to take a warm shower was certainly going to be a mood-killer for him, that he could already tell. "Sorry, Iggy."  
  
Standing in the doorway, half-expecting Ignis to pull on a robe and come join him, the older man merely stared a few long moments.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
While he, Prompto and Gladio were used to changing in front of each other, the sight of bare skin leaving them unfazed by now, Ignis was rarely seen even without a shirt. He was modest, either utilizing a restroom or requesting to be alone in the tent while he tended to tasks that required 'disrobing,' as he often said in his accented voice. Noctis shook his head, gave him a look and let him be.  
  
He was back on the bed, getting comfortable again and having taken off his shoes and socks when Ignis eventually emerged some time later. This time, his advisor was in his graphic tee and pants, but still fully dressed save for being minus his boots and gloves. His hair couldn't be salvaged, sandy-blond strands loose and falling across his forehead.  
  
"Ridiculous," Ignis mumbled.    
  
The tone of the air, although the room was slowly but surely warming up, was thick with tension. He could practically feel the pissy vibes emanating from him. Just another Iggy mood...  
  
Ignis said nothing else, just set his glasses on the nightstand and sat on the opposite bed. Noctis' nose was still directed at his phone, and it took him a minute or two to realize that Ignis was now the victim of shivering. He glanced over, watching as he rubbed at his bare arms, and Noctis could see goosebumps visibly crawling up his skin.  
  
"Why don't you get under the covers?" Noctis suggested, when he realized Ignis wasn't going to speak up. "At least these look warm. And my butt's been on them."  
  
Noctis grinned. Well, at least he'd thought it was funny. He got the quirk of a thin eyebrow in response, but   cantankerous as he may have seemed, Ignis got up while Noctis scooted to the other end of the bed, and pulled the covers back for him. Ignis situated himself in bed, turning onto his side to face Noctis, and pulling the sheets over his shoulders.  
  
"Dear god," he said, and Noctis was expecting a scathing remark, but ended up surprised. "No one's rear should be that warm."  
  
A snort of a laugh, something of a scoff, escaped Noctis. "Well, not everyone's ass is royal."  
  
"A royal pain, maybe." Even with his face half-buried beneath the blankets, Noctis could tell that Ignis was proud of that one. Snarky bastard.  
  
" _Haa-haa_ , funny," he deadpanned. "Seriously though, I feel fine, so if you need the extra heat..."  
  
Though he was idly swiping at his phone, Noctis was studying his features, waiting for a reply of any sort. When he didn't receive one, he took it upon himself to stuff his phone underneath the pillow that Ignis hadn't occupied, and crawl beneath the sheets beside him.  
  
They laid there a few long moments, just the sound of the heating vent kicking on higher with a weird rattling sound. Honestly, the bed was pretty cozy... and Noctis, as was typical, was far more tired than hungry. He hadn't even napped during the day.  
  
"You do seem to radiate a certain warmth," Ignis said after some time, quieter than his usual tone... and downright sincere. Was that a compliment? Noctis didn't really acknowledge it. Just shrugged, as he wasn't sure how to respond.  
  
To his amazement, Ignis scooted closer, close enough to feel his warm breath against his neck, to inhale the lingering scent of whatever leathery, yet floral cologne he had put on at the start of their day. Ignis always smelled nice... certainly far more concerned with hygiene than most people. Noctis could admire that.  
  
Their faces just inches apart, Noctis noticed how green his eyes looked in the dim lighting of the room. Honestly, they were beautiful... and clear... an unusual color, really, especially for a blond.  
  
A bit mesmerized, Noctis was in something of a state of shock when Ignis' hands found his waist, the two of them left with no more space between them. Noctis' body went stiff at the touch of his advisor's hands, his breathing suddenly coming out shallow as he tried not to exhale directly into the other man's face.  
  
"Ignis..." he uttered, breath hitching. He was suddenly aware of how loud his heartbeat sounded as it thudded in his ears. Ignis' nose brushed against his, and he could feel his hands tugging up his t-shirt...  
  
... and Noctis released the least manly of sounds, as Ignis' ice-cold hands pressed firmly against the bare skin of his waist.  
  
"Specs! NOT COOL!" Noctis arched his back, his legs kicking. "Your hands are like... _god damn it!_ They're like icicles!"  
  
"Did you not say that you'd share the extra heat?" Ignis reasoned, his head now resting against Noctis' shoulder, as he practically sucked the life out of him with those unbearably chilled hands. God, he wondered if that was why he wore gloves all the time.  
  
Noctis sighed out a groan. "No one's hands should be that cold."  
  
At his retort, Ignis chuckled, his lashes fluttering, looking quite smug.  
  
"Not everyone's hands care for a royal, day and night."  
  
He dared to return the favor, warm palms against Ignis' chest as he sighed against him.  
  
"Ya got me there..."  
  
If nothing else, there were far worse things than sharing a bed, and his body heat, with Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love hearing from you <3 Any Ignoct suggestions? THROW THEM AT ME!


End file.
